The wolf and the bubblegum beauty
by pinkerin19
Summary: it's really just tonks and Remus. like it, read it, don't like it... read it anyway :
1. is Santa Clause real?

Ok so when I found out I was a witch you would think I would be happy or even sad, but no

Sooooorry! (Dodging rotten tomatoes that are being thrown at head)

Okay I'm so sorry to the people who read my other

Stuff and then I stopped writing it, but I promise that if you review I will try to write as many chapters as you want.

&

"Mommy is Santa Clause real?" Remus Lupin asked in his racecar pyjamas, for about the twentieth time that day.

"No Remy, Santa still isn't real," Mary Lupin said with a laugh. "Now go play in your room so Daddy and me can talk, than we'll be up to tuck you in, Okay?" she said bending down to his height.

"Okay. Love you Mommy. Love you Daddy" he whispered, and ran to the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom.

When he got there, he ran to the end of his bed and grabbed the stuff wolf he had gotten when he was just born, then jumped onto his bed and pulled his blankets up.

As he lay in bed, he heard a strange growling sound. As he turned around to see if his Wolf made that sound, he remembered that his Mommy had said that his wolf wasn't real.

A minute or two later and he heard the

sound again.

Confused he went to his window, when he looked out he say a large dog that seemed angry, but he would help the puppy. It was probably just scared. Right?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once he got to his front steps the dog started to walk away, thinking it was strange that it was going into forest, he started to fallow him.

He walked until they were in a clearing, then the large dog turned to Remus with a growl.

Before he had time to react, the dog was on him, biting him and scratching him.

He tried to push the dog away but he was to big and Remus to small.

"Remus!" he heard, then the dog was pulled off, but his vision went black.

Little did he know that the 'dog' was Fenrir Greyback, who would become the world's most infamous werewolf.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Remus slowly swam back to consciousness, he could here his mom arguing with a voice he didn't recognise.

"Please Dr. Richards! You don't understand he's only six! There has to be something you can do for him_. Please!_" He heard his mom beg before he opened his eyes.

He opened his eyes to see his mother arguing with a person he didn't recognize but his father was nowhere to be seen. He was suddenly overwhelmed by worry, what if that dog had hurt his Daddy too?

Remus tried to talk, but all that came out was a choked sort of coughing sound, that they appeared not to have heard.

He tried again, but only got one word out. "Mom?" he asked in a weak whisper.

Mary Lupin's head snapped around so fast, Remus thought he heard her neck crack.

"Remy!" she cried, pushing Dr. Richards, as he now knew his name to be, out of the way.

"My baby! You're ok…! You are ok aren't you? Do you need anything? Oh! I bet your hungry!" Mary Lupin said with only one breath, as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Where's dad?" Remus choked out.

"Don't worry Remy, your father just went down to get some food." She said with a reassuring pat on the cheek. Just as the sentence left her lips there was a loud crash.

They both turned simultaneously, the effect eerie as they both had honey blond hair and large amber eyes. What they saw surprised them both, as John was usually a composed man. Now there was a man that was a clone of Remus except for his hair and eyes. He was standing in the doorway with what looked to be a tray full of food on the ground in front of him, where he quite obviously had dropped them. His face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes, but you still would know just by looking at him, that he was Remus' father.

"Remus!" Cried his father, his face lighting up with joy as he came to stand by the bed, where he proceeded to give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Dad, need air…!" Remus finely managed to squeeze out, seeing as his father was a lot stronger then his mother, and was now constricting his air without meaning to.

John Lupin pulled away with a laugh, but then his face became drawn, and he turned to his wife.

"Dose he now?" he whispered.

"No, maybe he won't be, maybe he'll be just fine." Mary Lupin said with a hopeful look at Dr. Richards.

With a great sigh, Dr. Richards spoke. "He vary well may not be, but we won't know until the full moon. I'm so sorry." He said with a sympathetic look to Remus, and then walked out.

Remus just looked helplessly between them, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Mom? Dad? What was he talking about? Full moon? What dose he mean?" he asked his parents, his voice shaking.

They both looked at each other, then back too Remus before Mary spoke.

"Baby, you might be a werewolf."


	2. uncoordinated, or unsexy!

The first thing Remus saw when he awoke was a bright light

(This is in the summer after forth year, and the Order is restarting)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Remus Lupin sat in his room at 12 Grimmauld Place, thinking about the night he was attacked, as he always did on the night of the full moon, but he was brought back to reality when his bedroom door opened and Sirius Black walked in.

"Hey mate, thought you could use some company," He said and sat down on the edge of Remus' bed. At Remus' confused look, Sirius continued. "Well I know the moon won't be up for a good half-hour, but I also know that you always think about the night you were bitten and it makes your transformations harder. So I thought we could talk." He said with a shrug.

Remus just smiled, he was lucky to have Sirius as a friend… even if he drank too much and talked too much and… well maybe he ate like a pig and oh, his breath in the morning? God it could kill. Wait what

Was he thinking about…? But before he could remember Sirius spoke, taking his smile as what it was, agreement.

"You know how Dumbledore is restarting the Order? And finding all the surviving members from the first war?" Remus nodded.

"Well he's also recruiting new members, such as Bill and Charley Weasley, but he has a hole bunch more who are willing, and guess who is coming on Monday morning?" He said with a big grin.

" My little cozen Nymfadora Tonks!" he said not giving Remus time to guess.

"Oh that's great! How old is little Dora now? Last time I saw her she was only six." Remus said, happy he was going to see what that chubby little girl looked like now she was all grown up.

"Well I haven't really seen her, having been locked up in this hell hole, but Mad-Eye Moody said that once you've met her you can't for get her, and some other stuff about her being so clumsy that she trips over he own two feet." He said with a confused glance too Remus. "But he's Crazy, no Black is uncoordinated, or…" Then he jumped onto the bed, and pushed Remus off, where he proceeded to strip off his sweatshirt "unsexy!" but before Sirius could finish the dance that he started, Remus let out a shrill scream as his hands turned into claws, his jaw and nose turning into a snout, fur sprouting on and around his face.

"Sirius, lock the door!" Remus growled out before his hands and feet turned into paws.

After a minute or so, in the places of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, were a large tan wolf with streaks of grey, and a big black dog with light hints of grey.

Remus in werewolf form, turned around and ran to the window, once he got there he let a heart-wrenching howl. He would have continued had he not smelled Sirius, turning with a feral growl.

The black dog let out a sound like a sigh; this was going to be a long night.


	3. pink thing

_**A.N. ok I am writing five other fanfictions, not including this one, but I'll up date it as often as I can :)**_

_**P.S. thank you, thank you, and thank you to the people who reviewed! Too the rest of you? You suck for not reviewing! But thanks for reading anyway (and don't worry, I don't review to most of the stories I read). **_

_**Anyhow, I'm boring you, so go on with the reading of this crape thing.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

'Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts!' she chanted in her head, then sighed; this was going to be a long day. She and her boyfriend had just broken up yesterday. And you know what? It sucked! As Merlin as her witness it freakin' sucked! And she didn't even know why!

Just as she started to speculate, for the hundredth time, what could cause him to break up with her, Kingsley Shacklebolt called her into his office.

As she walked in, he took in her appearance. Dark blue, almost black, hair and eyes, pale skin, dark circles under her eyes and miss-matching frumpy clothes. Then asked, "Edward break up with you?" when she nodded, he have her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I need you to read this, then you can go." He said, holding up a piece of parchment, that she took.

"Um, no offence…" she said, after finding nothing on it. "But I could have gotten a blank scrap of parchment my self, so I'm really hoping that there's a Concealment charm on this, because if not, I, am going to go home for the day, put on my break up clothes, and curl up into a depressed ball for a week. Maybe two!" Of coarse, being how Kingsley was the closest thing she had to the brother she never wanted, he just rolled his eyes, having no sympathy for the poor depressed Tonks. 'Although,' Tonks thought. 'That _might_ have something to do his wife of six years divorcing him and moving halfway around the world. Hmm, that was probably it. Shit had he been talking the whole time? Oops.'

"-Divorcing me and moving halfway around the world!" he yelled. Then took a deep breath and said, vary calmly, "As for the Concealment charm. There is, I must warn you though, it has a truth spell on it, and if you don't answer honestly, it will make your tongue stick to the roof of you mouth for the day. Though on the bright side, that would be quite amusing for me." She rolled her eyes, and replied, "Oh Boy! Yea, can't wait for _that_ to happen!" but took it anyway, taping it with her wand. As soon as her wand met the parchment, she saw Dumbledore's neat, loopy writing.

_Good morning Miss __Nymphadora Tonks_.

_My name is Albus __Dumbledore, I'm sure you remember me from your Hogwarts days, as I remember you, you were quite talented in morphing, if I remember correctly…_

Tonks blushed, as she was sure he was referring to the time back in her sixth year whenher friends had dared her to morph into him, so they could all get out of class and go to Hogsmeade. Only to walk into him on there way out. And him finding out it was her, not another student with Polyjuice Potion because when she was running away she tripped over her beard…ah,his beard, falling down a pair of enchanted stairs. Brushing the memory off, she continued reading.

_I am going to ask you some questions, please answer honestly. To answer, tap your wand on the parchment once for yes, and twice for no…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

After asking about twenty questions, her wrist was tired, but luckily she now knew where the next Order meeting was. Surprisingly, headquarters for the Order was at her cozen Regulus and Sirius's child-hood home.

0909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

"Ahh!" Tonks cried. 'Why did it have to be so hard to pick out clothes?' Tonks thought 'I mean you find clothes, then put them on. Not hard right? Wrong!

Vary, _vary_, hard! She needed to look professional, but look frumpy! And what if there are hot guys there? She hadn't gotten laid in a year! Fuck it; she was wearing her normal stuff! It's not like she'd look professional when she tripped and fall flat on her face, so why bother?

After another hour, she finally decided on a pair of nice black jeans and a pink blouse… and shoes… and hair. And eyes. She was going to freak people out. Damnit! Well it was too late to change now.

Still nervous, she slammed her eyes shut and apparated to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place…

09090909090

Remus looked at his watch, again, it was eight twenty four. The meeting was supposed to start at half past eight. Where was she? Kingsley had told her the address, so where was she?

"Remus!" Sirius hissed. "Go find her! What if she's hurt? Kingsley said you couldn't miss her, so go while I try to stall, ok?" Remus just nodded, not having a better idea.

0909090909

Nymfadora opened her eyes, looking around she saw number ten, eleven, thirteen and fourteen. No twelve. If King were doing this as a joke, she'd castrate him. As a joke of coarse. Maybe. She continued to pace between eleven and thirteen, thinking about number twelve, when something caught her attention, there was a door. Had it always been there? God she was losing her mind!

She walked up the steps, reaching for the doorknob, when it was suddenly jerked open, causing her to fall in, landing on something soft, with sandy blond hair that groaned in pain when she moved her knee every so slightly to the left…

0909090

Remus reached the door with out waking Mrs. Black, but when he jerked open the door, intending to check if she was nearby, he was knocked over by a pink thing, landing painfully on his back, while the said pink thing, landed on his chest. He was trapped looking at the pink things chest, which he now new to be female, while Mrs. Black screams were the only sound in the normally silent hall…


End file.
